I suck at titles
by KonaKona-chan
Summary: Hitomi, a new powerpuff helps PPGZ to realize that they like RRBZ (Well mostly Kaoru) I suck at summaries, so read and review! Pairings: MomokoXBrick, MiyakoXBoomer, KaoruXButch (I love that pairing, by the way.) and OCxOC (HitomiXBlade) Warning-Bad written lemon. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The PowerPuff Girls Z are 17 now. RowdyRuff Boys Z were 17 too. Since the fight with HIM, most of villains stopped fighting with PPGZ. Even Himeko. Only RRBZ and Mojo, were still fighting with the PPGZ.

Momoko's, Miyako's and Kaoru's school is using uniforms, and Kaoru hated it. But she can't do anything about it, so she was gotten used to.

It was another boring Monday. Then, the class door opened. A person walked in. The person wore a pair of very baggy, black jeans, very baggy black and red shirt with a demon on it, a black cap hiding the persons face and hair, and a big, black leather jacket.

"I hope that this guy is hot." Momoko whispered to Miyako.

"Me too." Miyako whispered back.

"Ah! The new student! … Izumi H..." Mr. Shimoda started.

"The surname is good for calling me, Mr. Shimoda. " Izumi said.

"Ok. But why are you not wearing school's uniform? Mr. Shimoda said.

"I didn't get the package with, I'm going to wear it tomorrow." Izumi said.

"I guess it's ok. Have a sit… Next to Shirogane Himeko. Himeko, raise your hand, please." Himeko raised her hand very quickly. Izumi sat down next to Himeko.

"Hi, Izumi-kun. I'm Himeko, The hottest girl in the school." Himeko said, as Izumi sat down.

"I don't care that you are hot, or not." Izumi said, coldly.

"Why you are so cruel, Izumi-kun?" Himeko sobbed. The guys in the class, glared at Izumi.

"Miss Shirogane, I'm not cruel. I just don't care." Izumi said.

"Miss? Izumi-kun is talking to me like a true prince!" Himeko squealed.

"Believe me, I'm not a prince. And please, miss Shirogane, please don't talk to me on the lesson. I'm trying to concentrate." Izumi said.

**AFTER SCHOOL (Nothing important happened.)**

"I wonder what's his name." Miyako said while walking with Momoko and Kaoru.

"Me too." Momoko sighed. The belts started to shine. Momoko checked who was this. It was the professor.

"What is it, prof?" Kaoru asked.

"Peach detected something."

"Black aura?" Momoko asked.

"Not this time. Come to the lab, girls." Professor hung up after saying this. Girls hided up in some corner. They looked around. No one was here. They started transforming.

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**We are the PowerPuff girls Z!"**

They flew to the Professor Utonium's Lab.

"Peach, what is it?" Miyako asked.

"I sensed some aura, but it wasn't black aura, Da-Wan!" Peach said.

"What is it, then?" Kaoru asked.

"It's the same aura as Me, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, Da-Wan!"

"Who is it?"

"It's a girl called Izumi Hitomi. It means that she is a PowerPuff Girl Z too, Da-Wan!"

"I think I heard that surname… But I don't know where… Nevermind." Miyako said.

"Do you know where is she?" Momoko asked

"No, but I knew it a few minutes ago! Da-wan!"

"Can we investigate tomorrow?" Kaoru whined.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy!" Momoko agreed.

"Okay, but tomorrow, we must find her!" Professor said.

Girls walked to their houses, after changing back in the professor's lab. After arriving in her home, Kaoru jumped in her bed, and drifted to sleep, not bothering to do her homework. When Miyako arrived in her mansion, she went straight to her desk, to do her homework. And when Momoko arrived, she sat in the dining room, and ate dinner. After doing homework, Miyako took a bath and changed into pajamas. She laid her up to her bed and drifted to sleep. Momoko, after eating, she did her homework, changed into pajamas and drifted to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru talked about that Izumi Hitomi girl, when a person came in the class. It was a girl with black hair tied up in a long ponytail (Just like Natsuru Senou's girl verson's hairstyle, but a bit longer. Natsuru Senou is from Kampfer.), and violet eyes. She sat down next to Himeko.

"Hey! It's Izumi-kun's seat!"

"**I am Izumi."**

"What?"

"I told you yesterday that I'm not a prince." Izumi smirked. Everyone started to laugh at Himeko. Himeko felt tears in her eyes.

"You guys are not better. You guys thought that I'm a guy too. Few girls from this class even confessed to me." Izumi said. The students just turned around , minding their own business.

"Thank you." Himeko said.

"No problem."

The school ended pretty fast even for Kaoru. Izumi packed her books, when Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru walked to her.

"Is your name Hitomi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Hitomi said.

"You must go with us." Momoko said.

"Uhm… Okay." Hitomi said. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Hitomi got out from the school, and started walking towards the lab. When they got there, Professor scanned her.

"Hitomi, did a white light hit you 4 years ago?" Professor asked.

"Yeah… Is it… Bad?" Hitomi said.

"No, it means that you are a PowerPuff girl. Did you got a white belt from that day? "

"Yeah. I have it in my school bag." She picked up her school bag, and opened it. She took a white belt that looked like Powerpuff's. "Is this that belt that you were talking about?"

"Yes, it is. Now, put that belt on, and lift up that dark grey buckle from the belt."

"Okay…" She putted the belt on and lifted the buckle. "Wha…" The light grey surrounded her. Her outfit was changing.

"**Black Rose!"**

Hitomi's dress was black, with white color there, where it was black on another PowerPuff's dresses. She had a dark grey vest with a white "P" on it, and black shoes. She held a weapon. A chainsaw.

"What the hell?! A dress?! A MOTHERFUCKING CHAINSAW?! WTF?!" she exclaimed.

"You are a new PowerPuff girl Z!" Miyako squealed.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko, known as Blossom."

"I'm Gotokuji Miyako, known as Bubbles."

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru, known as Buttercup."

"I'm Izumi Hitomi. I think, that my PowerPuff name is Black Rose."

**Next day:**

Hitomi, Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko, were eating their bentos on the roof. The belts were shining.

"Huh? Why does the belt shine?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll see." Momoko said. She picked up the pink buckle from her's belt.

"What is it, professor?" Momoko asked.

"RowdyRuffs. Again." Momoko sighed. Miyako, Kaoru, Hitomi and Blossom lifted up their buckles.

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Black Rose!"**

"**We are the PowerPuff girls Z!" **PPGZ, flew to the games shop. They spotted RRBZ. They were stealing newest games from this year.

"PUT. THAT. GAMES. NOW. " Black Rose commanded as she landed on the ground.

"And who are you? I'm not scared by a bad cosplayer." Brick turned around and said.

"I'm not a cosplayer. I'm a new powerpuff, you dumbasses. And I'm… HOLY SHIT IS THIS AN ASSASSIN'S CREED III ?!" Black Rose exclaimed. She flew into the games shop.

"'She' is more like 'he'." Boomer said. RRBZ flew (**A/N Yes, they can fly.**) towards Mojo's hideout.

"You're not getting away, RowdyRuffs!" Buttercup shouted. Buttercup pinned Butch to the ground. Blossom did the same with Brick, and Bubbles did that with Boomer.

"Fuck off, Powerpuffs!" Brick said. Rowdyruff flipped Powerpuffs, so they was on top. Black Rose walked from the shop. She smiled. She did a frontflip, landed on Brick's back, another frontflip, landed on Boomer's back, another frontflip, landed on Butch's back, another frontflip and landed on the ground. She looked at Rowdyruffs and powerpuffs. Butch and Buttercup were kissing with their eyes widened in horror. Blossom and Brick were kissing with their eyes just simply widened. Bubbles and Boomer were kissing with their eyes closed, with a dark pink blush on their faces. Brick, Butch and Boomer let go of their kisses.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! "**Butch shouted. He stood up from Buttercup. He ran to Black Rose.

She pulled up her PPGZ chainsaw, and started it. "I don't think so. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!" She ran to Butch.

"SHIT! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Butch, Brick and Boomer flew towards the Mojo's hideout. (Without games.)

"Why the fuck did you make us kiss with that jackasses?!" Buttercup asked.

"Because you love them~"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted.

"Well… I felt amazing when we were kissing…" Bubbles said.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup and Blossom exclaimed.

They flew towards the lab. When they got there, they changed into the normal girls. Hitomi brushed her hair with a comb, and placed it on the table, before heading to her house.

**With the rowdyruffs:**

Mojo walked to them and sighed.

"You loosed this time very easily, Mojo." Mojo said.

"Shut up, Mommy." Brick said.

"It's all because that new powerpuff!" Butch said.

"There is a new powefpuff girl? Mojo" Mojo asked

"Yeah."

"… Interesting. Sons, you should go to sleep. Mojo"

"Why?! It's too early!"

"You are going to school tommorrow. Mojo"

"WHAT?!"

**With Mojo:**

Mojo sneaked into Pr. Utonium's lab. He tried to found something that is with the d. n. a of the new Powepuff. He found a white comb with the name "Hitomi" written on it. He took the comb, and sneaked out of the lab. He walked in to his hideout, and threw hair from the comb in a some various machine. He took his hair from various places and threw it with the hair from the comb. The machine maked a 17-year old boy with black hair (Hairstyle is like Marshall Lee's. ) and violet eyes.

"Your RRBZ name is Blade. "Mojo said.

**With the powerpuffs:**

**Next day:**

Kaoru wasn't talking to Hitomi. She was mad because Hitomi made Butch kiss her. Momoko wasn't mad at Hitomi. She can't be mad at someone THAT long. Miyako was happy that Hitomi made Boomer kiss her. Mr. Shimoda walked in.

"Please, take your seats. Sadly, Miss Shirogane Himeko is now in a school in England, so Izumi, you are not sitting with her anymore." Everybody sat down. " And we have a new students." Four boys walked through the door. The first one had long, orange hair, red eyes and a red cap. 'He looks kinda like Brick.' Members of the PPGZ thought. Next one had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. 'He looks kinds like Boomer'. next one had a short, black ponytail (Hairstyle is like Len's, but black.) and forest-green eyes. 'He looks kinda like Butch'. Last one had black hair and violet eyes.

"Say your names, please." Mr. Shimoda said.

"I'm Jojo Tetsuya." Red-eyed boy said.

"I'm Jojo Hayato." Blue-eyed boy said.

"I'm Jojo Naoki." Green-eyed boy said.

"I'm Jojo Takumi." Violet-eyed boy said.

"They are hot!" most of girls squealed. Except Momoko, Miyako, Hitomi and Kaoru.

"Tetsuya, you have a seat next to Momoko. Momoko, raise your hand." Momoko raised her hand. Tetsuya sat down, next to Momoko.

"Hayato, you have a sit next to Miyako. Miyako, raise your hand." Miyako raised her hand. Hayato sat down.

"Naoki, you have a sit next to Kaoru. Kaoru, raise your hand" Kaoru raised her hand. Naoki sat down.

"Takumi, you have a seat next to Hitomi. Hitomi, raise your hand."

"Mister, I'd rather to call me by my surname."

"Ok. _Izumi,_ raise your hand." Hitomi raised her hand. Takumi sat down.

The boys were staring at the girls in the rest of the lesson. Tetsuya just stared at Momoko blankly. Hayato stared at Miyako in the way like he had crush on her. Naoki stared at Kaoru, like she was his enemy. Takumi stared at Hitomi, smirking. When the bell ringed, girls got up from the seats, and walked to their lockers. Tetsuya followed Momoko, Hayato followed Miyako, Naoki followed Kaoru and Takumi followed Hitomi.

**With Hayato and Miyako:**

Miyako opened her locker. Hayato tapped her in the arm.

"Uhm… Miyako?" Hayato said. Miyako turned around.

"What is it, Hayato?"

"Will y… yougooutwithme?" Hayato asked nervously.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?" Hayato repeated slowly.

"I understood it, but why?" Miyako asked.

"I just… Uhm… Nevermind." Hayato turned around.

"I didn't say no. I am just wondering why. You see me for the first time." Miyako said.

"When I sat next to you, I felt like… my heart was beating faster. So… Will you?" Hayato asked.

"Uhm… Y… Yes." Miyako said, nervously. Hayato turned around, and hugged her. She blushed.

"Meet me near 'Sakura cafe' in the 7 o'clock, in the Saturday." He said.

"Okay." She said. She kissed him on the cheek. He let go of the hug and held his cheek. He was blushing.

"W… we should g… go." He said. He took her hand. They walked like that into the classroom.

**.**

**.**

**Kona: First chapter and I made Boomer (Yes Hayato is Boomer) and Miyako date! Heheheheheh.**

**Miyako: Yaaaaay!~**

**Boomer/Hayato: Yaaaaaaaay!~**

**Kona: Glad you liked it! :3**

**Kaoru: I didn't like it. You made me kiss BUTCH!**

**Kona: That wasn't me… IT WAS HITOMI'S FAULT!**

**Kaoru: Yeah… right.**

**Butch/Naoki: I did like it. I kissed Kaoru!~**

**Momoko: I did like it too.**

**Brick/Tetsuya: And me.**

**Hitomi: And me.**

**Blade/Takumi: And me. I'm happy that you didn't make me kiss Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: For once, I agree with you.**

**Kona: … But you know that I am going to make you two date, right?**

**Hitomi and Blade: WHAT?!**

**Kona: In the next chapter, I'll write why did the rest of boys followed the girls, and about Boomer's and Miyako's date. I own only Hitomi and Blade. Untill the next time! *runs and hides from Blade and Hitomi***


	2. Chapter 2

**Since i lost my previous written chapter two, so I started to re-write it, and I realized, that I don't want RRBZ in school. So, meeting at school never happened and Miyako and Boomer's date never existed. Oh, and I changed my mind about Blade's hairstyle. It's not like Kaito's but like Marshall Lee's.**

**Miyako and Boomer: But why TT . TT**

**Kona: Because I have even better idea *smiles like a villain that has an brilliant plan***

**Miyako: What idea?**

**Kona: That's a secret. So, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

After school, Hitomi and Kaoru watched a pro-wrestling match while Momoko and Miyako talked about new Prada collection. Professor came in, jumping and squealing. **(A/N Well, WTF.)**

"Why are you jumping, prof?" Kaoru asked.

"Mojo and Me decided, that he and Rowdyruff Boys are not fighting again!"

"That means we are not meeting Rowdyfuffs again?" Kaoru asked.

"No. You are going to see them everyday. "

"WHY!?" Kaoru exclaimed. Mojo walked in.

"My boys are going to marry with you. Mojo"

"WHAT!?" Momoko and Kaoru exclaimed. Miyako squealed. Hitomi smirked.

"I have a Rowdyruff for you too. Mojo" Mojo said to Hitomi. "And sorry for taking your comb." He gave her comb back. Hitomi stared at Mojo in horror.

"Boys, come here!" (Insert a description of boys from first chapter.) The violet-eyed boy walked to Hitomi.

"But… Our parents will never allow this!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I called your parents. I told them whole story. They allowed the marriage." Professor said. "Oh, and you are going to a date with them tomorrow. Oh, and don't worry about school. I called your headmaster, and asked about free days from school. He allowed it, but whole school has free days. So, your date is tomorrow, in the Gerou restaurant. Yes, that 5-star restaurant, so dress properly, Kaoru and Hitomi."

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M NOT WEARING DRESS OR GOING ON A DATE WITH THEM!" Hitomi and Kaoru exclaimed.

"But it's going to be fun!" Miyako squealed.

"We should at least give them a chance." Momoko said.

"You're saying that just because you want a handsome boyfriend!" Hitomi said.

"Why you don't want to go? Are you lesbian or something?" Momoko asked.

"FUCK NO. I don't want to, because he looks and acts like jerk!"

"So why did you help Himeko?"

"Because I don't like bullying at all."

"LESBO!"

"**BLACK ROSE!"** She started her PPGZ chainsaw.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RAPE YOU WITH THIS CHAINSAW!"

"Peach, do something!" Ken exclaimed.

"Black Rose, change back to Hitomi, or I'll destroy your Alduin figure, Da-Wan!" Black Rose stopped and looked at Peach in horror.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I am a robot dog! NOTHING can stop me, Da-Wan!"

"OKAY, FINE! I AM GOING TO THAT DATE-THING." She changed back.

"… And you are going to wear a dress."

"Okay, but I will wear my combat boots!"

"Alduin figure."

"Converse?"

"ALDUIN FIGURE."

"So what shoes you want me to wear?!"

"Heels."

"But I can **kill** myself with these!"

"… ALDUIN F…"

"OKAY FINE! BUT BUY ME SLEEPING DOGS FOR XBOX!"

"Okay, Da-Wan!"

"Kaoru, you must wear heels too, by the way." Prof. said.

"BUT…!"

"Akhem… We're still here." Butch said.

"FUCK YOU!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Kaoru, you love Butch, don't you?" Hitomi asked, grinning.

"In the same way like you love Blade. Or Himeko."

"OH YOU LITTLE…!"

"Girls, stop!" Prof. exclaimed.

"Can't wait to the date, Kaoru-chan~" Butch said, cheerfully.

"Since when you like me?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"Well, since we were 13." He answered.

"Yeah, right. And Hitomi is a pink unicorn." Hitomi smirked. She started to change size, shape, and colour of her body. Soon, she looked like a pink unicorn.

"I forgot to tell you that I have this power to change shape, and people's shape of body. Gomen!" She said. Butch gave Kaoru a flirtatious look. Hitomi changed back to her's original form.

"Well we must go now, Mojo." Mojo said. RRBZ stood now in front of the lab, waiting for Mojo, who was still in.

"Mojo, stay a little longer, I want you to test this." Prof. Utonium showed Mojo a little glass bottle with light blue liquid.

"Uhm… Okay, Mojo." Mojo drank the blue liquid. His fur fell off his skin.

"What did you do to me, Mojo?! My precious fur, Mojo…" He sobbed.

"Relax Mojo, it's not the end of the experiment." Hitomi said. She touched Mojo's head. He began to look like… Human. She touched his shoulders, and his body began to change too. When Hitomi finished, Mojo looked like a… 27 year old, handsome man. Hitomi gave him a mirror. Mojo looked at himself. He touched his face.

"This is me, Mojo?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now go find yourself a nice woman." Hitomi smiled.

"Thank you, Mojo!" He walked towards his house with RRBZ, grinning.

"Now, come with us to buy a dress for you two!" Miyako and Momoko exclaimed.

"UGH! FINE." Hitomi and Kaoru exclaimed. They walked towards the clothes shop. They walked in.

Hitomi sat down on a bench with Kaoru. Miyako and Momoko walked towards them with their hands full of dresses. They already changed to the dresses they wanted to buy. Momoko had a pink spaghetti strap dress with a white short sleeved bolero jacket, and Miyako had a baby blue strapless dress with a white belt on her waist. Both dresses were to the mid-thigh. Momoko had a pair of pink heels, and Miyako a pair of baby blue ones.

"You first Kaoru." Miyako said. Kaoru sighed. Miyako gave her a lime green spaghetti strap dress **(A/N Is that what you call it? *sigh* Ask a polish tomboy to describe a dress. -.-) **with a black ribbon under her chest. Kaoru quickly changed in the changing room, and walked in again. The dress reached her mid-thigh. She looked beautiful in that dress.

"You look beautiful, Kaoru-chan~!" Miyako squealed. Momoko handed her a pair of black heels. Kaoru tried them on.

"Butch will absolutely love you in this dress~" Hitomi said, smirking.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Don't fight! Please?" Miyako said.

"Okay, Miyako-chan."

"Yay! Now, try this." Miyako gave her a black dress with a black corset and white shirt. **(A/N okay so I can't describe Ayuzawa Misaki's maid dress, so the dress kinda looks like that, but without apron and that… thingy in her hair.) **Hitomi changed into that dress. She walked in. The dress reached her mid-thigh. Momoko handed her a pair of black heels.

"We'll buy this!" Everyone changed back to their previous clothes. They paid for their dresses. They walked towards Miyako's mansion, since they didn't have any school. They talked about god knows what, and fell asleep. They woke up in the 12 am. , because professor called them.

'_I forgot that the date is going to be in the 8 pm. Boys are going to wait in the restaurant. Oh, and the table is reserved to the Utonium.' _Professor hung up. They walked towards the kitchen, and slowly ate their breakfast. It was 1 pm now. They cleaned up, and took a bath. It was 3 pm now, so they dried and brushed their hair. It was 5 pm, so they changed themselves into the dresses. Miyako curled Momoko's hair. Momoko tied Miyako's hair to a high bun. Momoko curled Kaoru's hair a little. Hitomi tied up her hair into a low, messed bun. Momoko applied a little of pink eye-shadow along with mascara and pink lipstick. Miyako applied a little of baby blue eye-shadow along with little of mascara and lip-gloss. Miyako applied on Kaoru's face just little of lime green eye-shadow and lip-gloss, since she refused to wear mascara. Momoko applied Hitomi just black eye-shadow and lip-gloss. Momoko didn't apply her mascara, because it would be looked like she had fake eyelashes. It was 7:30 pm now. They putted on their heels and walked to the restaurant.

"Reservation? " A man asked.

"Utonium." Momoko said. The man showed them their table. They started to walk to the table, when they saw Himeko and her three 'friends' if you can call them like that. Himeko flirted with Butch.

"What's your name, handsome?"

"Uhm… Butch."

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Alone."

"Because…"

"Akhem. Himeko, why are you not sitting at your table?" Hitomi asked.

"Izumi-kun! It's not what it looks like!" Himeko said.

"First of all, do not call me with the –kun ending. I'm a girl. Second of all, why are you acting like I was your boyfriend, or someshit like that?"

"Izumi-ku… chan, I think I like you very much, you know. I might even love you! I think that you are cool since you saved me! I think… that I'm LESBIAN because of YOU!" RRBZ and Kaoru just facepalmed. **(A/N Me too, even if I am author LoL.)**

"Well too bad, I'm straight."

"I don't believe you!" Hitomi walked to Blade.

"I want you to meet my fiancée." Hitomi said.

"He looks more like your twin brother!" Hitomi sighed. She grabbed Blade by shoulders and kissed him. He blushed crimson red, from fury and embarrassment. She let go of the kiss.

"See? I would never kiss my brother."

"How could you? We're… We're over!"

"I'm not lesbian, and we weren't together, bitch." Himeko walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't fucking know." Girls sat down on their chairs.

"Blade? Blaaaaaaaaaade?" Boomer asked, poking Blade's face.

"That bitch kissed me. I'm going to kill her." Blade mumbled. Gladly, no one heard it. He shook his head, and tried to act like the kiss didn't happen.

"Sorry for kissing you. It was the only way to show that bitch. I still hate you." Hitomi said. The waitress came.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Lasagne." Hitomi and Blade said in the same time.

"Spaghetti." Kaoru and Butch said.

"Gazpacho." Momoko and Brick said.

"Fried shrimp prawn." Miyako and Boomer said.

"Okay. Something to drink?"

"Just water." All said.

"Okay." Waitress smiled. She walked away. After 30 minutes, she came with the dishes with another waitress.

"Here is your meal." She placed the dishes on the table. "I hope that you are going to have a nice date. Oh, and don't worry about money. Professor Utonium is paying for it." She smiled. They ate the dinner.

"So, why that bitch was acting like that?" Brick asked.

"I saved her reputation, by saying that some of the girls confessed their love to me. Stupid bitches." Hitomi said, chewing last bite of her lasagna. She looked over Butch. He was staring at Kaoru. Hitomi smirked.

"I see that Butch likes you in that girly dress." Hitomi said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Are you fucking blind? Just see at him!"

"I'm out of here." Kaoru said. She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Follow her." Hitomi said. Butch stood up and ran out of the restaurant, following Kaoru. He grabbed her wrist.

"Okay, I know that you hate me, but we're fiancées, we are going to live with eachother in the rest of our life! You should at least tolerate me!"

"No. I am never going to tolerate you!" Butch looked into Kaoru's eyes. He grabbed her chin by his thumb and index finger. He kissed her. People who watched the situation made an 'Dawwwww' sound. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly opened. He slipped his tongue in. He explored her mouth. After about 5 minutes they let go of the kiss.

"YOU IDIOT! LET ME GO!"

"So my plan worked, WOOOHOOO!" They heard. They looked over the source of the sound. It was Hitomi, standing with Blade, Boomer, Brick, Miyako and Momoko. **(A/N Hitomi had a face like this: :3 , by the way.)**

"I am a genius! BUTCH KISSED KAORU! I'm a fucking genious!~" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Bitch, please. I'm a lot smarter than you." Blade said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She exclaimed.

"MAKE ME, BITCH."

"OH, YOU MOTHERF…"

"You two are perfect for eachother." Boomer said. Miyako nodded.

"HELL NO!" They exclaimed.

"You are fiancées, you know. You are going to live together. And maybe have babies." Momoko grinned.

"I'm not letting him THERE! No fucking way!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"And I'm not going to touch her THERE!" Blade exclaimed.

"You love him." Kaoru pointed at Blade.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Blade exclaimed.

Kaoru smirked. "I know. You two should meet tomorrow. In Mojo's house."

"NO!" Hitomi and Blade exclaimed.

"Do it, or you are not going to see your xbox, PS3 and PC." Kaoru said to Hitomi.

"OKAY, BUT IF YOU EVEN TOUCH THEM, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"And you, do it or we'll force you to listen to Justin Bieber." Butch said.

"OKAY, OKAY! BUT PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME LISTEN THIS SHIT!" Blade exclaimed.

"JUSTIN BEIBER IS NOT SHIT!" Most of girls from the crowd exclaimed. A dark blonde-haired girl in a oversized hoodie, oversized black jeans and combat boots **(A/N Me! :3)** walked to RRBZ and PPGZ.

"JB is shit. Now please walk away." She said to the crowd.

"Why would we?" The girl smirked.

"Why? Because I'LL RUIN YOUR MAKEUP OR KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!" people from the crowd walked away.

"They were very close to kill you all." The girl said.

"Thanks, um…" Brick said.

"KonaKona."

"Weird name." Butch said.

"Yeah, 'cause Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blade are common names. I MEAN… Meow?" KonaKona said.

" How do you know our names?" Blade asked.

"FUCK! I'M SO STUPID!" KonaKona exclaimed and ran away.

"That was weird… Anyway, you two must spend at least one day together."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Hitomi said. She walked away to her house. The rest of the group walked away too.

Next Day:

Hitomi woke up at the 12 am, as usual. She cooked to herself some bacon and eggs. She ate it, and washed dishes afterwards. She picked up from her closet an oversized black T-shirt, oversized black jeans with a chain hanging in the belt loop, and black leather vest. She changed to them. She leaved the vest unbuttoned. She heard a door's bell. She opened. It was Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

"It's time for your date, Hitomi." Kaoru smirked.

"*cough* I'm sorry, I can't go. *cough* I'm sick." Hitomi said.

"Bullshit. You are perfectly fine." Kaoru said, grabbing her wrist. Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako pulled her to Mojo's house. Mojo's house wasn't ruined since 3 years. He repaired his house since he had an accident with his new machine. Momoko knocked on the door. Brick, Boomer and Butch quickly opened the door. They walked through the door, and threw Hitomi in. Hitomi tried to open the door. It was locked. She sighed. Hitomi walked through the corridor, and stepped into the living room. Blade was tied on a chair. Hitomi chuckled.

"Shut up and untie me!" Hitomi untied Blade.

"I hate them. They locked us." Hitomi sighed while untying Blade.

"What!? I'll kill my brothers."

"Let's watch TV. They are not letting us go before tomorrow." Hitomi said. Blade turned the TV on. He flipped through some channels. He found an old horror movie. Hitomi and blade sat down on the sofa. Hitomi laid her head on her hand. Her eyelids felt heavy, so she closed her eyes. Soon, she was sleeping. Blade was paying attention on the movie, until Hitomi fell on his shoulder. He looked at her. _'She looks so… peaceful.' _ Blade felt sleepy too, so he just drifted to sleep.

Next day:

Blade woke up on the couch with Hitomi hugging to his chest. He poked her.

"Hey, wake up."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, hugging his chest tighter.

"Wake up, you b…" Hitomi punched Blade.

"I said five more minutes."

"What was that for?!"

"For being a bitch." Blade's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Blade growled.

"Cook something." Hitomi said.

"I can't cook!"

"Fine." Hitomi stood up. "I'll cook."

"I thought that bitches like you can't cook."

"Fine. Starve then."

"Okay, I'm not saying anything." Hitomi walked to the kitchen. She took supplies for pancakes from the fridge. Blade sneaked to see what is she doing, to make sure that she is not poisoning food. Hitomi maked the batter. She poured some batter into the frying pan. Blade watched her, amazed as she flipped pancake in the air. After few minutes, pancakes were done. She took two plates with a TOWER of pancakes.

"Here." She gave him one of the plates. She placed her plate on the table. She walked to the kitchen and took a plate with maple syrup and strawberry jam. Blade carefully took a bite of pancake. His eyes widened. _'Wow, Delishous!'They_ ate the pancakes.

"I hope it was tasty." She smiled. She actually smiled. Not smirked, but SMILED.

"TASTY?! IT WAS THE BEST PANCAKES I'VE EVER ATE!" He exclaimed like a little kid. She giggled.** (A/N O.o)**

"I'm happy about it. Hey, they should come back already, right?"

"Yeah, they should."

"I call them." Hitomi took her phone out. She called Miyako.

"Why are you not here yet?"

'_Sorry! We can't do anything! Our parents took us to a trip, and they took the rest of the boys too! We are trying to do something, but I think that you must wait a week! And don't worry about food, Brick says that there is enough food to at least a month!' _ Hitomi closed her phone.

"What is it?"

"They have some problems, we're going to spend a week in here."

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile…

"I lied…" Miyako said, closing her phone.

"Don't worry! Everything is okay!" Momoko said.

"But Hitomi-chan is going to be mad at me!" Miyako exclaimed.

"No, she can't be mad at you. She treats you like her little sister." Kaoru said.

"Okay, but it was yours idea!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Okay, whatever." Kaoru said.

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I must ask you guys something.**

**What should next chapters contain?**

**a ) Blacks romance, lemon.**

**b ) Blacks romance, no lemon.**

**c ) No blacks romance, lemon.**

**d ) No blacks romance, no lemon, friendship.**

**Please review!**

**Kaoru: Wait, why did you suddenly change your vision?**

**Kona: I hate writing fanfics about school, and Marshall Lee's hair is awesome! Now sorry, I am going to eat my precious spaghetti.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since i have nothing to do, here's new chapter! Warning: Yuri (ladyxlady) kisses! Lemon!**

Hitomi sniffed her hair. She let go of hair, with disgust. Blade was sleeping. Hitomi found some towels, and borrowed Blade's T-shirt, and walked to the bathroom. She walked into the shower and turned it on. She washed her hair with a strawberry shampoo (Boomer's) and herbal soap (Blade's). She walked out of the shower. Blade walked towards the bathroom with a towel. He opened the door, and saw naked Hitomi. He froze in shock. Hitomi blushed and tried to cover herself with her slim hands. Unfortunately, she was only giving him a better look. Blade runned out of the bathroom, shut the door and sat on the sofa. He hid his mouth with his hand, blushing crimson red. Hitomi quickly dried herself and threw on Blade's black T-shirt with a silver dragon. The shirt barely hid her ass, so she putted her black panties. She took her clothes and threw them into the washing machine. She walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the living room. Blade was sitting on the sofa, thinking about what he just saw. At least that what Hitomi thought he did, because 'little Bladey' was happy **(A/N If you know what I mean ;D )**.

"Uhm… Blade?" Hitomi asked.

"I borrowed one of your shirts, hope you don't mind. " Blade turned his head to Hitomi.

"That's my favorite shirt, bitch!" Blade stood up and pinned Hitomi to the floor.

"H-Hey! C-Calm d-down!" She said and moaned.

"Why did you moan? WTF?!" Hitomi pointed at his boner. He looked at it.

"S-sorry!" He stood up. She stood up too. Hitomi pinned Blade down to the sofa.

"I said sorry! Jeez! So, get off, you bit…" Hitomi kissed him, with her eyes closed. Blade found himself kissing her back. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly opened. Their tongues were fighting for dominance now.

Meanwhile…

"Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan, Brick-kun Butch-kun, Boomer *! They kissed!" Miyako squealed. They woke up.

"But, Momoko-chan, why Blade-kun took of Hitomi-chan's panties off? Why is he lifting her shirt?" Miyako asked. Momoko blushed and closed the laptop. (they are watching Blade and Hitomi by cameras, I forgot to mention).

"So, little Bladey is getting laid?" Butch said. "I always thought that he is too stupid to get laid."

"Boomer*, what's 'getting laid'?" Miyako asked. Boomer blushed.

"It's sex, Miyako-chan." Butch said.

"But, are they are not too young for babies?"

"Silly Miyako-chan, they are doing it for pleasure." Brick said.

"STUPID ROWDYRUFFS!" Kaoru exclaimed. "WHY DID YOU GUYS TELL HER?!"

"Chill Kaoru *, she would probably get to know that later. Besides, she asked." Butch said.

Back with Blacks

He took her panties off and started to lifting her shirt, while kissing. She unbuttoned his pants, and tried to take them off. He lifted his hips to help her. They let go of the kiss, taking their shirts off. He flipped themselves, so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan. He made his way to her breasts. He started to suck her left nipple.

"B-Blade!" She moaned his name. He sucked and licked her nipple. He started to kiss her belly. He stopped, and started to kiss her lips again. He rubbed her clit with his fingers. She moaned, and he putted his middle finger inside her. He moved his finger slowly. She moaned trough the kiss. He slipped his index finger in. He moved his fingers fast. She reached her climax and moaned. He licked it of his fingers.

"Now it's my turn." She grinned. Hitomi took off his boxers. He sat down. Hitomi licked the tip of his penis. He groaned, when she wrapped her lips on his erected length. She licked him while moving her head. Finally, he cummed in her mouth. She gulped it down.

Meanwhile… again…

"We should stop them." Brick said.

"Why?" Momoko asked.

"I didn't expect them to have sex. I wanted them to get along, and maybe make out, not have sex."

"Okay, okay. Go and interrupt them." Momoko sighed.

"Thanks, Hun." Brick said and kissed her on the cheek. Brick, Butch and Boomer flew off to Mojo's house, and opened the door with keys.

Blacks

They heard sound of the keys, before he could enter her. They panicked and Hitomi putted on her panties and Blade's shirt, while Blade threw his shirt, boxers and pants on. They looked like nothing happened, when Brick, Butch and Boomer came in.

"We're back a little bit time before Miyako said we would! So, did you guys got along?" Brick asked grinning.

"Or kissed?" Boomer asked.

"Or had sex?" Butch wiggled his eyebrows.

"A little, Eww, HELL NO." Hitomi answered their questions.

"Hell no? So why are you in Blade's shirt?" Butch asked.

"I did not expect you to close us in TWO FUCKING DAYS!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Whatever. Why Blade has boner?"

"Because he watched porn." Hitomi simply said.

Washing machine beeped. Hitomi ran towards it, and tried to dry it with a hair dryer. When it was finally dry, she quickly changed. She took Blade's shirt with her.

"Here." Hitomi threw Blade's shirt at him.

"Bye. Brick, your plan didn't work, I still hate Blade." She walked to prof's lab, and exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PLANNED?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, innocently.

"Listen, when I was walking out of the RRBZ's and Mojo's place, I saw cameras. And I know that you weren't looking since the moment when Blade took my panties off. Only Miyako would not sleep at this hour, so she asked what are we doing, and Momoko closed the laptop, am I right? Oh, and nothing happened between us two, we still hate eachother."

"OKAY! WE DID IT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LYING!" Miyako sobbed.

"I would never hate you, so calm down." Hitomi hugged her.

"But you are not getting away with this, Pinky and Greeny." Hitomi aid through her teeth.

"Huh?"

"I can sense your feelings. Miyako loves Boomer. Momoko feels confused about Brick, and Kaoru, you hate Butch while he simply loves you. And I'm going to change that."

"And what about Blade?" Miyako asked.

"Blade hates me, no, DESPISES me. Well after tonight's kiss, he feels kind of, confused? No, not that. Uhm… a little bit awkward towards me, but he still despises me…? No… Still not that. His aura is orange and a little pink. Orange is hate, and pink is l… WHY AM EVEN TALKING ABOUT IT?!"

"I have power, that allows me to force people, to speak truthfully." Momoko said.

"Okay… I feel a little bit awkward…" Hitomi said.

"Let's hear what you feel about him." Momoko grinned. Hitomi quickly shut herself with her hands. Kaoru took her wrists, and opened her mouth.

"Speak. NOW." Kaoru said.

"Well, ithinkthatheiskindacute!" Hitomi exclaimed. Kaoru and Momoko didn't understand what she is talking about, but Miyako understood her perfectly.

"Yay!" Miyako squealed.

"You understood her?! What did she say?" Kaoru and Momoko exclaimed.

"That's our little secret." Miyako winked. Hitomi sighed in relief.

**Next Day…**

Hitomi woke up, and started to think about something. '_I should be happy for Brick's interrupting. Why I want to kill him like, right now?' _She took her phone and found Blade's number. **(Please, don't ask me how she got his number.) **_'should I call him? What should I say? "Hi Blade, I think I like you, wanna make out?" No, WTF. Okay, calm down, I'll call him. Calm down. Since when I was nervous about a guy? Okay, everything is okay.' _Hitomi called him.

(Normal-Hitomi, **Fat-Blade**)

"Hi, Blade."

"**Hitomi? Are you calling me because of what happened yesterday?"**

"N-No, I-I was just wondering about will you go h-hang out w-with me?"

"***giggle* Is mighty Hitomi nervous?"**

"NO! Uhm… Okay yes, but you saw me, okay? Which girl wouldn't?"

" **Jeez, I've said sorry!"**

"Nevermind. So, will you?"

"**Okay, I guess. Wait. Why me?"**

"We have much in common. Is that an good answer?"

"**If it's true, it's okay to me."**

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"**Pizzeria?"**

"Okay, I'll meet you in your house in about 2 hours. Okay?"

"**Okay."**

Hitomi hung up. She got up from the bed, and saw Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako.

"Come, we'll prepare you for your date!" Momoko exclaimed. Miyako squealed in excitement. Kaoru smirked.

"FUCK SUPER-HEARING ABILITY!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Miyako came to her closet and took some clothes. It was a white tank top, black ripped t-shirt with an skeleton on it and tight black jeans.

"Hitomi-chan, we're not going to force you to wear girly clothes, but we want you to dress nicely!" Miyako said.

"Miyako-chan, I will pick my clothes. You just… Go home." She choose an oversized black t-shirt, oversized forest-green hoodie, oversized black jeans with chains on the both sides, hanging from the loop. She threw on her black leather jacket, and some black and forest-green nikes, and her PPGZ belt of course. She put her hood on. She looked like a guy, but she didn't care. It was time for her to go and meet Blade. For some reason, she was very nervous. She knocked on his door, and tried to look cool. Happily, it worked. Brick opened the door.

"Hi, Hit." He turned his head into the house. "BLADE! MOVE YOUR ASS, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

"SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!" Blade came and moved Brick. "Hitomi, let's go before that ass realizes, that we have a date." Blade started walking. Hitomi did too.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. WAIT, WHAT." She stopped and blushed light pink.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you call this a DATE?"

"Well, yeah. It is a date, right?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"Your blushing face is telling me, that it is. "

"I'M NOT BLUSHING, YOU IDIOT!" She blushed bright red.

"Awww. You are cute, when you blush." She blushed crimson red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Jeez. I was just kidding. Calm down." They started walking together again. Hitomi calmed down and she had her usual pale reached the pizzeria. They walked to the counter. The waitresses looked at them and squealed.

"Want our numbers?" One of the waitresses with long blonde hair licked her lips. Another waitress with brown hair tied in a long pigtails, blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not lesbian, sorry." Hitomi said.

"And I'm into tsundere girls. I'm not sorry." Blade said. Hitomi punched Blade in the stomach, causing him to fall.

"Be nicer, bitch." Hitomi snapped. "Sorry for that little piece of shit, he's not used to nice girls." Hitomi smiled. Both girls blushed.

"Can we have a large pepperoni?"

"Yes, that would be… 1045,41 yen (something like 12,47 USD.)" Hitomi gave her money, and a sweet smile. She blushed crimson red. Hitomi gave her hand to Blade, helping him to get up.

"Wow. You're that hot to girls, that you turn them into lesbians."

"But to guys, I'm just an another guy/enemy."

"Enemy?" They sat down on the chairs.

"Yup. I turn them lesbian, so little chance to them to get laid with a hot girl."

"Here's your pizza." The blonde placed the pizza on the table. "And for you," She turned to Hitomi and sat on her lap. "Here's me." She kissed her. Hitomi froze, with horror in her eyes. Blade wanted to slap the blonde off Hitomi. Suddenly he felt… jealous. The brown haired girl moved the blonde off her lips and pressed her lips instead. Blonde pressed a button on her belt. Hitomi quickly changed to Black Rose. Both girls quickly stood up.

"WE KISSED AN CELEBRITY!" They high fived eachother, squealing. The girls walked away, and Hitomi changed back.

"We take pizza and get out of here?"

"Hell yes. My place is near, we can go there." They took the pieces of pizza and got out of the pizzeria.

Hitomi opened her door, walked to the kitchen, took a plate and placed the pizza pieces on the plate. She took the plate to the living room, turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa. Blade was already sitting there. She took a piece of the pizza and gave one to Blade. They ate the rest of the pizza.

"Hitomi, when the girls kissed you I somehow… felt… jealous."

"You know that I'm not lesbian."

"Yeah, but I feel that I-I l-like you." He blushed light pink. She giggled.

"What's so fucking funny?!"

"You're cute." She giggled again. She kissed him, when he was about to say something about him being cute. She unbuttoned his pants and tried to get them off.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Resuming where we was interrupted by Brick. Duh."

"But what are we going to do when your parents come home?!"

"I live here alone."

"Why if I got you got pregnant?"

"We're technically married."

"What if…"

"DON'T BE A FUCKING PUSSY AND STOP WORRIYNG!"

"Ok." He said. She kissed him again. She took his pants and boxers off, while he took off his shirt. She took her clothes in inhuman speed. She wrapped her lips on his erected length and started moving. He groaned in pleasure. She started to move faster, and faster, causing him to cum. He bit his lip, holding his moan. She gulped his cum. She unwrapped her lips off his length.

"It's no fun when you not moan. Please, don't try to hold it." Blade pinned Hitomi down to the sofa, and kissed her. He started to suck on her neck, causing her to moan.

"B-Blade, just f-fuck me already!"

"Someone's impatient…"

"Please, just do it!" Blade positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly entered her. His whole length was inside her now. He waited her to adjust. After a while, she told him to move. He moved slowly at first, but the speed was quickly increased. She was moaning more than she was breathing. They finally reached their climax. She moaned loudly, when he cummed inside her. He took out himself off her. They were both panting heavily.

"Blade, be proud of yourself."

"Why?"

"You was my first kiss, first lover, and the first guy I like." He smiled and kissed her.

"I like you too."

**.**

**.**

**First lemon -.- I**** failed.**

**Who would you like in the next chapter?**

**A ) Reds**

**B ) Blues**

**Greens are going to be the last pair.**

**Hitomi: Lost… My… Virginity… With… That… Bitch…**

**Blade: It wasn't that bad. Hitomi was very tight.**

**Hitomi: … You liked it? Kill me.**

**Blade: With pleasure. *pulls out his katana***

**Me: NO! *takes Blade's katana from his hands***

**Blade: Hey!**

**Me: *runs away and locks herself in the room* I am probably going to drop a little this story, because of new idea of a whole new story. It's going to be an Kaichou wa maid-sama! story, or simply: Maid-sama! story. It has this pairings: MisakiXUsui, OCxKanou. Here's the OC! *Showes a person with long hair to it's (gender is not decided yet) waist and spiky bangs, black shirt, baggy jeans, and black boots* It's name is Kaoru (It's an male name but can be used as a girl's name)**

**Kaoru (OC): 'Sup.**

**Kaoru: (PPGZ): Why it has my name?**

**Me: Because I can.**

**Kaoru (PPGZ): Whatever. Wait… Is it a guy or a girl?**

**Me: I don't fucking know.**

**Kaoru (PPGZ): You made it, and you don't know?!**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Kaoru (PPGZ): Nevermind. And why Kanou?**

**Me: Did you saw him in the bunny costume?**

**Kaoru (PPGZ): No, I didn't made it that far.**

**Me: Go check it then.**

***Kaoru found the picture***

**Kaoru (PPGZ): Okay, now I understand. He is kind of cute in that costume. **

**Me: Duh.**

**Kaoru (OC) : Shouldn't you post this story, like, right NOW?**

**Me: Right, right. I do not own PPGZ, I own only Hitomi and Blade.**


	4. OH LOOK! THE STORY IS STILL GOING

**Hi, it's been a while since I updated this story. **_**Blue Black Water Lolita Sweet**_**, I know that I haven't updated for a long time now. I'm sorry, but I had an author's block with a size of a FUCKING GODZILLA. I'll try for the best blue (Waffle? Don't look that up unless you want your eyes to burn.) Lemon I can for you (and maybe DoctorChizz because only he, and you had the guts to PM me.) **

**.**

**.**

"Bye Hitomi-chan and Momo-chan!"

"But Miyako! We were supposed to form a plan for Kaoru!" Hitomi whined.

"I'm sorry, but I have a date with Boomer in an amusement park!" Miyako squealed. She had a baby blue blouse, a white skirt and a pair of sandals with a small heel.

"You know that first dates in amusement parks usually end up with breakups? Especially in the Ferris wheel." Momoko said. Miyako froze.

"Momoko, where the hell did you read that? In a weird shojo manga?" Hitomi blew on the steaming noodles from instant ramen she ate.

"Shut up! What is it going with Blade?" Momoko grinned. Hitomi slurped on the noodles.

"A lot of fucking." She said with her mouth full of noodles. She gulped down the noodles. "No big deal." Miyako quietly sobbed. "Hey, Miyako… -chan, don't listen to Momoko! You'll just ruin your make-up! He definitely won't break up with you! He loves you!" Hitomi exclaimed. "And you're pretty much married." Hitomi mumbled. "Now go, and have a romantic date with him, or whatever!" Miyako gently wiped her eyes, bravely nodded, turned on her heel and walked out of the lab.

"MOMOKO! THAT WAS MY RAMEN! GREAT, NOW I HAVE TO MAKE NEW!"

.

.

Miyako was really nervous. '_What if he really wants to break up, because he met someone else, and convince my grandmother, Mojo and Professor to NOT marrying me? I'll be alone with million cats around me until I die! Not that… cats aren't cute or something._' She began to wonder what the worst scenario would be.

"Miyako-chan!" Boomer waved to her in the front of the park. Miyako smiled and waved back, while running to Boomer. After getting inside, Boomer bought cotton candy. He gave it to Miyako, smiled and kissed her cheek. Miyako thanked him, and slowly began to eat it together with Boomer.

"Which ride you want to go?" Boomer asked.

"I want to go on every ride!" Miyako grinned.

"Okay!" Boomer laughed.

.

.

It took them a few hours before they were almost done with every ride. The last ride was the Ferris wheel. The ride Miyako feared the most. Miyako stopped walking.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Boomer asked.

"Nothing, I just… Want to go back."

"If you're scared, you can hold on to me." Boomer smiled, and pulled Miyako to the capsule. (passenger car, gondola or whatever you like to call it) They sat down. Miyako avoided Boomer's gaze, looking at her knees.

"Miyako, look outside!"

"Sunset..."

"Yeah." (I can't make this less awkward, sorry TT . TT)

.

.

Boomer opened the door of Mojo's house. There was no one. He pulled Miyako into his room. He locked the door to be sure.

"Boomer? What are you doing?" Miyako asked. Boomer said nothing, and pulled Miyako in a deep kiss. He picked her up, and gently placed her on his bed. He broke the kiss for Miyako to breathe, and to lift her blouse up. He began to kiss her neck, receiving a small moan from Miyako. He kissed his way to the valley of her breasts. Boomer reached to unclasp her bra. He struggled with it until Miyako giggled and unclasped her bra for him. Boomer mumbled a thank you, and slid her bra off, throwing it away. Miyako reached, shyly lifted his shirt up and threw it away. Boomer licked Miyako's nipple. She gasped. He began to suck on her nipple, and slid down her skirt with her panties. Boomer took off his shoes, his socks and Miyako's shoes. (He completely forgot about it . Dumbass.) Boomer slid his pants off, and threw them away. He leaned and licked her cli, receiving a small gasp. Then, he stuck his tongue inside her. Miyako let out a deep moan. He began to move his tongue, and Miyako kept gasping and moaning. Finally, she let out a loud moan, signaling an orgasm. Boomer licked his lips clean. He took off his boxers, and threw them away.

(Meanwhile…)

"Hitomi? Are you sure that we can observe them?" Momoko asked.

"You did that too. No. NO! YOU DUMB BOXERS! NOW WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Hitomi hit her head on the desk. (Facedesk?)

(Back to the couple.)

Boomer put on a condom on his length. He looked at Miyako, as if ask for permission. Miyako nodded. Boomer slid inside Miyako. Boomer groaned. Miyako gasped in pain. Boomer waited for Miyako to adjust. Miyako nodded, and Boomer began to move. Miyako was gasping and moaning. Boomer was gasping and occasionally groaning. Boomer began to increase his speed. He moaned and came together with Miyako who nearly screamed. Boomer pulled his member out of Miyako. He threw the used condom into the trashcan. He fell beside Miyako and smiled.

"Why were you sad at the Ferris wheel?"

"Well… I thought… I thought that you were going to break up with me and convince Mojo and Professor to break the engagement."

"Miyako…"

"It's all because of Momo-chan. She said that the Ferris wheel is the perfect place for a break-up." Boomer chuckled.

"Do I date Momoko or you? Don't listen to her. It's just a stupid idea from a cliché shojo manga." Boomer kissed her. He pulled the covers over them, and pulled Miyako to himself, holding her by waist.

"Go to sleep. You must be really tired." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes before falling into a deep slumber.

.

.

**IT'S SHORT TT . TT**

**I'm sorry. But if I was intending to do a longer one, I would have to not sleep at all, and work on it all the time. I would've posted a chapter a LONG TIME AGO but I got a bluescreen, 3 thousand words were deleted, I realized that it sucked anyway, so I decided to write a new chapter, I got a block with a size of a MOTHERFUCKING DINOJELLYFISH. AND WHERE THE HELL WAS MY GOD THEN?! Anyway, updates are going to be pretty slow. I'M REALLY SORRY, DON'T THROW JUSTIN BIEBER CD'S AT ME! I'LL BURN FROM THAT! TT . TT**


End file.
